


Wedding Thoughs

by Naco



Series: Affari di coppia [2]
Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Senpai, perché non ci sposiamo?”<br/>Chiaki non si degnò neanche di alzare lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro.<br/>“Proprio non ti piace Mozart, eh?”<br/>“Perché?”<br/>“Perché quando lo suoni, inizi a dire cose davvero strane.” Rispose pronto lui.<br/>Seguito ideale di "Normalità"; tuttavia, la lettura di quest'ultima non è necessaria per la comprensione della storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Thoughs

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia può essere considerata un seguito ideale di Normalità; tuttavia, la lettura di quest'ultima non è necessaria per la comprensione della storia; diciamo pure che aiuta ad avere un quadro più completo, ma non è vincolante.

“Senpai, perché non ci sposiamo?”  
La domanda di Nodame uscì, così, dal nulla, mentre Chiaki era chino sullo sparito della sinfonia che avrebbe diretto qualche settimana dopo e la ragazza era impegnata a litigare con un brano di Mozart.  
Chiaki non si degnò neanche di alzare lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro.  
“Proprio non ti piace Mozart, eh?”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché quando lo suoni, inizi a dire cose davvero strane.” Rispose pronto lui.  
Silenzio.  
“Senpai?”  
“Cos’altro c’è?”  
Nodame si allontanò dal pianoforte e Chaki comprese che forse era il caso di prestarle un minimo di attenzione, se non voleva rischiare di trovarsi ancora una volta invischiato nei piani della sua folle ragazza senza accorgersene.  
“Non è che io non ti piaccio?”  
Ok, decisamente Schubert avrebbe aspettato un po’.  
“Posso sapere da dove ti viene in mente una cosa del genere adesso?”  
“Beh…” iniziò a giocare con gli indici e abbassò lo sguardo “Jean e Youko…”  
Chiaki si massaggiò le tempie.  
“Nodame, tu credi veramente che la situazione sia la stessa?”  
La ragazza ci pensò su e alla fine annuì.  
Chiaki cercò di essere il più diplomatico possibile: “Credi davvero di essere come Youko-san?”  
Nodame abbassò la testa, colpita.  
“Beh, effettivamente io…”  
Il ragazzo annuì con convinzione.  
“Quindi, penso che tu capisca che non è effettivamente la stessa cosa.”  
“Ma senpai, tanto tu sei giapponese come me, a cosa mi serve essere come Youko-san? …”  
“Eh?”  
“… so di non conoscere il francese come lei, ma per il resto sarei anche io un’ottima moglie!”  
La tentazione di trovare rifugio nella tanto odiata casa paterna per la prima volta colse Chiaki con forza.  
“Nodame, il problema non è la lingua!”  
La ragazza lo fissò senza capire e il giovane dovette far forza su se stesso per restare calmo: la terribile immagine di quel sogno che lo aveva svegliato anni prima si riaffacciò prepotente alla sua mente.  
“E quale sarebbe allora?”  
Chiaki si passò una mano tra i capelli: a volte, Nodame sapeva comportarsi proprio come una bambina; ed erano proprio le parole che avrebbe detto a una bimba di cinque anni, quelle che stava cercando di trovare nella sua mente.  
“Nodame, tu saresti capace di comportarti come una brava padrona di casa?”  
La ragazza non ci pensò neanche un attimo e annuì prontamente: “Certo, senpai! So lavare, cucinare e sarei un’ottima mamma!”  
“Ti ricordo che ieri Tanya ha subito una lavanda gastrica perché le hai fatto mangiare del cibo avariato!”  
“Non è colpa mia se avevo dimenticato quella scatoletta di tonno in frigorifero!”  
“E il fatto che Yun Long abbia avuto violenti mal di pancia dopo aver provato la TUA cucina?!”  
“Io mangiai le stesse pietanze e non mi successe niente!”  
“Magari perché sei immune?!”  
“Beh, senpai, anche tu mangi cosa preparo, eppure stai benissimo!”  
“Veramente io non mangio cosa prepari tu, ma cosa cerchi di aiutarmi a preparare, è diverso.”  
“Comunque sia, per il resto sarei un’ottima moglie!” atteggiò la bocca nella tipica posa che assumeva quando era imbronciata, guardandolo in tralice.  
Chiaki sospirò: “Il mio appartamento durante la mia assenza non è molto d’accordo.”  
“Sì, sono un po’ disordinata, è vero…” ammise finalmente, giocherellando ancora con gli indici “Ma non puoi negare che sarei un’ottima mamma! Tua cugina si è divertita tantissimo con me!”  
“Mia cugina” continuò lui calmo “aveva una storta al braccio destro, un occhio pesto e lividi sulle braccia e sulle gambe: non lascerei nelle tue mani neanche un pulcino, figuriamoci una figlia!”  
Un pesante silenzio calò tra loro e Chiaki si chiese se si fosse davvero arresa o se piuttosto non stesse rimuginando su qualche altra improbabile motivazione secondo cui avrebbe potuto essere una buona moglie: non era facile farle cambiare idea e quel lungo silenzio lo stava spaventando ancora di più delle motivazioni della sua ragazza.  
Sperando di chiudere per sempre quel discorso, riprese nuovamente lo spartito su cui stava lavorando, lanciando ogni tanto qualche occhiata furtiva alla sua compagna, in attesa della sua mossa successiva; tuttavia i minuti passavano e Nodame non aggiungeva nuovi elementi alla sua arringa.  
Ormai sicuro che la questione fosse finalmente caduta, Chiaki smise di preoccuparsi di quell’ultimo attacco di follia della ragazza e tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro, fino a dimenticarsi della sua presenza in quella stanza.  
  
“Senpai…”  
“Cosa c’è ancora?”  
“Ma…” Nodame abbassò lo sguardo, mentre giocava ancora con gli indici e le guance le si imporporavano leggermente “Sì, insomma… noi stiamo sempre insieme, no?”  
“Diciamo pure che è così.”  
“Quindi possiamo dire che quasi conviviamo…”  
Chiaki guardava la ragazza attentamente: “E con questo?”  
“Beh… mi chiedevo… visto che già è come se conviviamo… che differenza fa se ci sposiamo o meno?”  
  
Chiaki rimase fermo, immobile.  
Perché il discorso, in fondo, non faceva una grinza. Semplice, talmente semplice da risultare disarmante. Ma così maledettamente vero.  
Cosa sarebbe cambiato nel loro rapporto se già vivevano praticamente insieme? Niente, sicuramente. Esattamente come niente era cambiato da quando erano vicini di casa, in Giappone, a quando aveva capito che i sentimenti di quella strana ragazza hentai avevano fatto breccia nel suo cuore: Nodame era rimasta sempre accanto a lui e, anche se lui l’aveva lasciata sola per lunghi periodi, lei era rimasta ad aspettarlo. Proprio come se avessero da sempre convissuto. Come se fossero da sempre sposati.  
In fondo, era solo un semplice contratto, no? Una semplice ratificazione scritta di un rapporto che già esisteva. E allora perché ne aveva così dannatamente paura?  
Ritornò con la mente a quel sogno fatto tanti mesi prima: il suo inconscio aveva voluto sicuramente avvertirlo prima che facesse qualche sciocchezza, ma lui non vi aveva prestato attenzione.  
“Se non c’è davvero differenza, perché hai così tanta voglia di sposarti?”  
“Beh, perché…” Nodame, ancora con lo sguardo basso, si voltò dall’altra parte, in modo che Chiaki non potesse vedere le sue labbra tremare mentre pronunciava quelle parole “Perché tu sei sempre così distaccato e silenzioso, senpai, e io non so mai cosa pensi. Ogni volta che penso di averlo capito, mi accorgo che non è così. Non ho mai capito neanche se mi consideri davvero la tua fidanzata oppure no… con Rui invece sei sempre gentile e disponibile… Perciò pensavo che, sì, ecco, magari in questo modo avrei capito se…”  
Non ci fu bisogno che aggiungesse altro: Chiaki aveva capito immediatamente, fin dalle prime battute, il senso di quel suo parlare inarticolato e istintivamente provò un’ondata di tenerezza verso di lei. In pochi secondi le fu alle spalle e l’abbracciò, ponendo fine a quel torrente di parole che finalmente Nodame aveva avuto il coraggio di dire.  
“Baka!” Chiaki strinse Nodame con più forza “Mi dai già abbastanza da fare tu. Non ci penso proprio a cercarmene un’altra!”  
Nodame non sembrava ancora molto convinta.  
“Anche se non so suonare il pianoforte come Rui?”  
“Tu non sei come Rui, ma amo il tuo pianoforte più di qualsiasi altro.”  
“Anche se sono disordinata e ti scatto foto mentre dormi?”  
“Credo di essermi abituato abbastanza alle tue stranezze, Nodame.”  
Lei voltò finalmente la testa verso di lui: “Anche se…”  
Chiaki la strinse con ancora più forza e appoggiò la testa sull’incavo del suo collo. “Va bene così come sei, Nodame. Mi vai davvero bene così.”  
“Da… davvero?”  
Anche se Chiaki non riusciva a vedere il suo sguardo, sentì quella lacrima solitaria che solcò il viso della ragazza e atterrò gentilmente sulla sua guancia.  
“Sì.” Si sentì suo malgrado rispondere.  
Fu in quel momento che Chiaki capì che era capitolato senza neanche rendersene conto. E si rese conto che, inaspettatamente, la paura di sposarsi era svanita di colpo. E che se anche Nodame gli avesse presentato un pranzo completamente carbonizzato, a lui non avrebbe dato assolutamente fastidio; anzi probabilmente, dopo avergliene urlate di tutti i colori sul perché fosse in cucina, visto che le aveva proibito categoricamente l’accesso, le avrebbe intimato di starsene buona e ferma, o magari di suonare un po’, mentre lui preparava un pranzo come si deve. Perché in fondo a lui andava bene così.  
Rimasero ancora abbracciati, un po’ di più del solito questa volta, perché entrambi sapevano che nessuno scocciatore sarebbe giunto a disturbarli. Anzi, Chiaki se ne rese solo vagamente conto, se anche qualcuno avesse aperto la porta e fosse piombato nella loro intimità, non gli sarebbe importato un accidenti di cosa avrebbe pensato vedendoli lì abbracciati come due piccioncini.  
“D’accordo, Nodame.”  
La ragazza si staccò da lui e si voltò a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati in un mix di gioia e sorpresa difficili da identificare.  
“Eh?”  
Chiaki sorrise: “Hai ragione tu. Non fa alcuna differenza se ci sposiamo o restiamo così. E allora perché no?”  
Stavolta fu lei a buttargli le braccia al collo e fargli perdere l’equilibrio. Se non fosse stato abituato a quei suoi slanci improvvisi, probabilmente in quel momento si sarebbero trovati tutti e due per terra. Il ragazzo sorrise, ricordando quante volte gli erano state necessarie per non cadere più e la strinse forte a sé, ancora una volta.  
“Nodame?”  
“Sì?”  
“Mi prometti però che eviti di entrare in cucina vestita da sposa?”  
Rischiare di essere ricoverato per una lavanda gastrica, non lo preoccupava più di tanto; che però la cucina saltasse prima che lui avesse il tempo di sentirsi male, era una prospettiva che avrebbe volentieri evitato.  
“Ah…”  
“Uh?”  
“Peccato, e io che avevo pensato di prepararti dei manicaretti speciali, quel giorno!”  


**Author's Note:**

> NdNaco: Inutile, scrivere su questi due mi diverte sempre un mondo! XD Soprattutto se prendo la scena dal punto di vista di Chiaki! *__* L’idea mi è venuta guardando le scans dell’ultimo capitolo uscito in Giappone, anche se in realtà con la storia non c’entrano niente! XD  
> Spero che vi abbia divertito almeno un po’; personalmente, ne sono abbastanza soddisfatta. ^^  
> Ringrazio Solarial e Riccardo che l’hanno letta e commentata in anteprima. Grazie, ragazzi! :*


End file.
